Le théâtre dans tout ses états
by midoKchie
Summary: Les raisons pour lesquelles le professeur Fubuki aurait tout fait pour truquer les résultats du vote café/théâtre pour la fête de Teiko si le théâtre avait été le résultat final.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko's basket ne m'appartient pas.

Prologue :

Pov professeur Fubuki

A la fin du dépouillage, le théâtre sort vainqueur. Et je me dis que mes ennuis recommencent. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et la classe des terreurs qui fait un vacarme assourdissant, et dire que je suis encore très loin de la retraite, vivement qu'ils partent tous au lycée je doute que les élèves suivant puissent être pires. Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Quelle pièce allons-nous jouer ?

Qui joue qui ?

Sans parler de la préparation des costumes et des décors je sens que ça va être pire que tout.

Alors d'abord le choix de la pièce, je sors un chapeau haut de forme et demande à chacun d'y glisser le titre d'une pièce de théâtre ou d'un conte… et hop tirage au sort.


	2. Le petit chaperon rouge

Pov professeur Fubuki

Je déplie le petit papier et lis ce qu'il y a dessus : Le petit chaperon rouge. Ouf ça ne me semble pas irréalisable et généralement tout le monde connaît l'histoire.

Pierre Paul Jacques : « Monsieur ça parle de quoi ?»

Ou pas. Aussi après avoir résumé l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, je sors un nouveau chapeau et y glisse le nom de tous les élèves de la classe pour procédé à l'attribution des rôles. Puis le casting est inscrit au tableau :

-Le petit chaperon rouge : Kuroko Tetsuya

-La mère grand : Aomine Daiki

-Le grand méchant loup : Murasakibara Atsushi

-Le bûcheron : Akashi Seijuro

-La mère du chaperon : Kise Ryouta

-un arbre : Momoi Satsuki

-une fleur : Midorima Shintaro

Les autres vous vous occuperez des costumes et des décors. Et là les ennuis commencent : c'est la première fois qu'une fleur sera plus grande qu'un arbre alors qu'il a déjà dépassé le stade de jeune pousse, ça c'est de la faute du tirage au sort. Puis on a débuté les répétitions, jusque là tout va pour le mieux( hormis l'intervention de la fleur astrologue pour nous signifier que la grand-mère se ferait obligatoirement croquée à cause de son mauvais horoscope du jour), la mère grand s'est faite gobée par le grand méchant loup et celui-ci a pris sa place :

« -Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra (le loup imitant la grand-mère)

Le petit chaperon rouge entre dans la maisonnette et y dépose son panier avant de s'approcher de sa mère grand :

-Oh mère grand que vous avez de grandes oreilles ! (sur un ton laconique)

-C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.

( il est vrai que les oreilles sont grandes, si elles n'étaient pas pointues on pourrait croire que s'est un lapin)

-Oh mère grand que vous avez de grands yeux !

-C'est pour mieux te voir… » « t'es passé ou Tetsu-chin ! T'as pas le droit de disparaître avant que je dise que c'est pour mieux te manger. D'ailleurs j'ai faim. » ( attrape un paquet de chips planqué sous un oreiller)

Aomine : « Et moi je voudrais sortir du ventre du grand méchant loup ! Avant d'avoir des miettes plein les cheveux.»

Ni une ni deux le bûcheron déboule sur la scène armé de sa redoutable ha… une petite minute, paire de ciseaux.

Akashi : « Recrache la vieille ou je te taille en pièce et je me servirai de ta peau pour me faire une descente de lit !»

Bon et bien je retire ce que j'ai dit il est évident que le petit chaperon rouge ne sera pas joué par cette classe. Parce qu'un loup aux oreilles trop longues, un petit chaperon rouge qui s'évapore, une fleur qui vous donne votre thème astrologique et un bûcheron sans hache et bien ça va pas le faire. Et hop on change de pièce…


	3. Blanche-neige et les 7 nains

Chap2 : Blanche-neige et les sept nains

Pov professeur Fubuki

Alors cette fois-ci ce sera Blanche-neige et les 7 nains, bon ben espérons avoir un bon casting, on peut toujours rêver non ?

Blanche-neige : Aomine Daiki (moins blanc que la neige dans cette classe ce n'est pas possible)

La méchante reine : Yamada Yuki (miss monde miniature, petite mais teigneuse)

Le chasseur : Pierre-Paul Jacques (mais si le type qui connaît pas le petit chaperon rouge)

Le prince : Taro Makoto (le « futur » Mickael Jackson)

Simplet : Kise Ryouta

Grincheux : Momoi Satsuki

Prof : Murasakibara Atsushi (Oh un nain géant !)

Dormeur : Haizaki Shougo

Joyeux : Kuroko Tetsuya (comment il va faire le pauvre je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache sourire, la catastrophe)

Atchoum : Midorima Shintaro

Timide: Akashi Seijuro

Pendant les répétitions qui furent un échec cuisant :

Impossible de faire en sorte que Joyeux ai l'air et bien…joyeux, on dirait qu'il va enterrer son premier poisson rouge.

Il va de soi qu'on ne pouvait pas couper les jambes de Dormeur, Atchoum, Simplet et surtout celles de Prof pour qu'ils soient réellement nains. Donc on a essayé de les mettre assis par terre les genoux remontés vers la poitrine mais le résultat était flippant : on aurait juré que c'étaient des statues précolombiennes.

Puis on a voulu rendre blanche-neige un peu plus présentable, en gros on la blanchit un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie (genre le king of Versailles dans Madagascar 3) puis pas du tout.

Atchoum refusait d'éternuer jusqu'à ce que Joyeux s'empare d'un poivrier et lui l'agite sous le nez après ça on ne l'arrêtait plus.

Le chasseur semblait bien dans son rôle jusqu'à ce que la reine lui demande d'aller arracher le cœur de blanche et là le train à dérailler il est parti le faire en sautillant et le sourire aux lèvres (un brin psychopathe).

Ils m'ont saccagé la scène de la mine, j'en avais un qui se servait d'une paire de ciseaux en guise de pioche (vous le reconnaîtrez j'en suis sûr) et ils ont massacré la chanson Hey Ho.

N'oublions pas le « futur » roi de la pop, il a refusé de réveiller blanche-neige sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir à cause d'une possible contagion avant d'être immortel (c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi).

Après 2 jours de répétitions j'ai aussi abandonné blanche-neige, pour me retourner vers le chapeau numéro 1.


	4. Cendrillon

Chap3 : Cendrillon

Pov Fubuki

Je plonge ma main dans mon haut de forme et je mélange avant d'en ressortir un nouveau titre à massacrer sans aucun doute. Je déroule, le suspens est à son comble … Cendrillon…

Bon, bon, bon et pour la distribution nous avons :

Cendrillon : Momoi Satsuki

Le prince : Kise Ryouta

La belle-mère : Midorima Shintaro

Javotte : Murasakibara Atsushi (chante rossignol chante)

Anastasie : Aomine Daiki

Le roi : Akashi Seijuro

Le conseiller : Pierre-Paul Jacques

Marraine la bonne fée : Kuroko Tetsuya (cool on va pouvoir la faire apparaître puis disparaître)

Les souris : Yamada Yuki et 5 autres élèves lambda.

Je ne sais si j'ose mais ce casting à l'air plutôt bon, enfin on verra. Puis j'entends tout à coup quelqu'un se plaindre :

Haizaki Shougo : « Et moi je sers à quoi ?»

Fubuki : « Qu'est –ce que tu dirais de superviseur des travaux finis ?»(Bien que je doute qu'il ait à superviser grand-chose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.)

Au vu de la dangerosité de mes élèves j'ai préféré que la chaussure de cendrillon soit faite du même plastique que les chaussures de déguisement pour enfant juste au cas où. A peine les répétitions entamées que les changements de scénario allaient bon train.

D'abord il y avait le fait que les souris en action ressemblaient à un gang mafieux dirigé par la marraine Yuki. Ensuite il y a eu la scène où le roi annonce à son fils qu'il doit se trouver une épouse, je crois que c'est là que ça a vraiment dérapé.

King Akashi : « Fils,il est grand temps que tu fondes ta famille et que tu ais un héritier. Nous avons organisé un bal dans 2 jours où tu pourras choisir ta future épouse parmi les femmes présentes.»

Prince Kise : « Mais Père, je suis encore jeune et vous êtes en pleine forme et …»

King Akashi : « Il suffit insolent morveux (dégaine une paire de ciseaux dont ne sais où et la pointe vers Kise avec un regard de prédateur) tu iras à ce bal, tu choisiras une épouse sinon… gare à toi.»

Puis le gang des souris m'a fait une réunion au sommet autour d'une table ronde, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone sonne avec comme sonnerie la bande originale du parrain. Je me suis retourné histoire de voir qui pouvait bien avoir une sonnerie aussi glauque et là… j'aurais du m'en douté, Akashi éteins son portable comme si de rien n'était.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai su que cette pièce ne serait pas présentable mais je suis quand même allé jusqu'à l'essayage de la pantoufle.

Le conseiller présente la pantoufle à Anastasie (Aomine) ni une ni deux je le vois qui tire un flacon d'huile de monoï, je le regarde avec insistance et tout ce que j'ai comme réponse c'est :

Aomine : « Une fois la patte graissée ça glissera tout seul !»

Mais quel crétin ! Bref ce n'est pas passé mais l'idiot a failli réussir. Puis viens le tour de Javotte (Murasakibara) le pauvre la marâtre Midorima lui a tordu le pied dans tous les sens en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'horoscope du jour prédisait quelque chose du genre ça passe ou ça casse. Non mais je vous jure comment pouvait-il espérer faire rentrer le 45 de Murasakibara dans une pantoufle taille 37 pour Momoi. Il vaut mieux arrêter le massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A suivre :

La belle au bois dormant


	5. La belle au bois dormant

Chap4 : la belle au bois dormant

Pov Fubuki

Et hop on va tirer une autre pièce, aller je touille, je tire, je déplie et on va essayer la belle au bois dormant. Et pour le casting, on pioche, on déroule puis on inscrit au tableau :

Aurore : Kuroko Tetsuya

Philipe : Momoi Satsuki

Maléfique : Akashi Seijuro

Flora (rouge): Murasakibara Atsushi

Pâquerette (vert): Midorima Shintaro

Pimprenelle (bleu): Aomine Daiki

Dragon : Kise Ryouta

Les réactions semblent plutôt positives :

Momoi : « Ah le rôle de mes rêves je vais pouvoir embrasser Tetsu !» (Des étoiles plein les yeux.)

Akashi : « Maléfique…vous en doutiez ?»

Pierre-Paul Jacques : « Ah ouais je connais…»

Et là ça dérape :

Pierre-Paul Jacques : « … A l'aube de ses 16 ans la princesse se piquera le doigt à la pointe du fenouil et en mourra !» (Déclame t-il avec conviction en plus)

Haizaki Shougo : « Pas à la pointe du fenouil mais à la pointe d'une quenouille andouille !»

Akashi : « Une quenouille, c'est ce qu'on verra.»

Oh seigneur ! Il va remplacer la quenouille par une paire de ciseaux je le sens. Il faut vraiment avoir l'œil partout avec celui là !

Du côté des 3 fées :

Midorima : «Kise retire ton costume tu as l'air encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. »

Aomine : « Parce que toi t'es pas ridicules avec ton nom de vache à lait, ton pot de fleur dans la main gauche et tes bout de bandelettes de momie ?! »

Midorima : « Parce que ton costume rembourré et ton nom de pimbêche te vont si bien ?»

Aomine : « Eh Tetsu tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu là ? »

Il se tourne vers le lit où « Aurore » est allongée, un peu sur la gauche on distingue une pancarte sur laquelle on peut lire : « A la suite d'une malédiction, lancée sur la pointe d'une quenouille votre correspondante est indisponible pour le moment, réessayez plus tard.»

Midorima : « Mura mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?»

Murasakibara : « Ca se voit non ? Je dresse un dragon.»

Midorima : « Kise, arrêtes de le faire marcher tu ne lui rends pas service. »

Pendant ce temps Akashi a réussi à visser sa paire de ciseaux à la place de la quenouille.

Fubuki : « Allez ça suffit comme ça. De toutes évidences, cette pièce non plus ne fonctionnera pas.»

Kise : « Mais on a même pas essayé de répéter !»

En même temps c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Bref je tire une nouvelle pièce : la petite sirène.

Oh la la, et pour la distribution :

Ariel : Aomine Daiki

Eric : Kuroko Tetsuya

Triton : Murasakibara Atsushi

Sébastien (le crabe): Midorima Shintaro

Ursula : Akashi Seijuro

Le chien : Kise Ryouta

La mouette : Momoi Satsuki

A l'instant où j'ai vu les costumes j'ai su qu'il fallait arrêter pour aujourd'hui :

D'abord, le roi Triton ressemblait à une sardine, Kise ressemblait à un balai à franges géant plutôt qu'à un chien, la mouette aurait pu passée pour une poule et Ariel était maquillée comme une voiture volée avec des pastèques en guise de seins. Mais le pire c'était les tentacules d'Ursula qui se constituaient d'un enchaînement de paire de ciseaux. Non vraiment là je dis STOP ! on verra demain.


	6. mauvais tirage sur mauvais tirage

Chap5 : mauvais tirage sur mauvais tirage

Pov Fubuki

Après une nuit de sommeil très agité, je reprends le tirage au sort. Je prends le premier paîer qui me tombe sous la main et le déplie : Hamlet. Alors là non, non et re non ! Il est hors de questions que je les laisse massacrer Shakespeare comme ils l'ont fait avec les contes de fée. Et hop poubelle !

Test numéro, je déroule : Macbeth, et hop panier.

Troisième tentative : Roméo et Juliette, sérieusement mais qu'est ce que j'espérais ! Tout le monde sait bien que jamais deux sans trois.

Essaie number 4 : je tire, je déroule et … mais quel est le crétin qui a mis ça !? Ce n'est même pas une pièce de théâtre. Sérieusement Dora l'exploratrice ! Quoi que, vu que tout a échoué jusqu'à présent ce n'est pas bien grave si ils massacrent Dora. Pierre-Paul Jacques me sert de main innocente après avoir placé les rôles dans le second chapeau et tire la distribution puis l'inscrit au tableau :

Dora : Murasakibara Atsushi

Chipeur : Aomine Daiki

Babouche : Kise Ryouta (dunker c'est à la porté du premier macaque)

Sac à dos: Kuroko Tetsuya

La carte: Midorima Shintaro

Le lutin grognon : Akashi Seijuro (toujours armé de ciseaux)

Véra le varan : Momoi Satsuki

Alors point de vue costume et bien Dora a eu une sacré poussée de croissance, Véra ferait un excellent Grinch et Midorima ressemblait à un rouleau d'essui tout géant.

Chipeur : « J'ai la flemme de chiper. Oh mince ! »

La carte : « Je vous déconseille de passer par les marais, c'est contraire à votre thème astral du jour.»

Le lutin grognon : « Je préfère encore couper les lianes de mon pont plutôt que de te laisser l'empreinter. Squick squick !»

Bref même ça ils ne sont pas capable de rester fidèle à l'idée de base. Merci mon Dieu le café l'a emporté de 2 voix sinon cela aurait été une catastrophe.

FIN


	7. Désolé

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**coup de gueule**: Aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qu'un petit malin avait volé la totalité de mes fanfics pour les mettre sur d'autres sites. Je suis dégoutée. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne publie que sur et nul part ailleurs. De plus il tout à fait hors de question de commercialiser ces histoires. Elles sont publiées sur ce site pour être partagées avec d'autres personnes succeptibles de les aimées et de passer du bon temps en les lisant.


End file.
